


[Photo Story] Tea?

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst





	[Photo Story] Tea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



  
"Why did you invite me, Mr. Holmes?" Greg ask, staring at Mycroft.

"For tea, why else?" Mycroft answered, smiling up at Gregory. 

***

"I thought you said for tea?" Greg asked, removing Mycroft blue dress shirt.

Mycroft smile, "It will never be _only_ tea with you, Gregory."  



End file.
